dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Souls KR
The highest tier of special instant summons is known as Dragon Busters ''' or '''Dark Souls and is accessible by equipping certain allies with a Key. In order to create a Key, three specific ULTIMATE deities of the same class (for your desired Key) are needed as well as 10 of their respective essences. Only the essences are used up in the process and the allies will remain as is. Check out the Enhancing article to learn how to Ultimate your allies. Only Ultimate Allies can equip a key. Once a key is equipped on the 4th accessory slot of an ally or a Character of the same class (freely removable but at a cost) the Dragon Buster or Dark Soul will be invoked when the key holder drops below 80% HP. Dragon Buster and Dark Souls seemingly gain 50% of the equipped gear's (including Accessories) and Skill Card's stats. They are immune to instant deaths and hard CC such Sealing (Sheep, Fox, Book). Other negetive status effects are reduced by 50%. Dragon Busters Release order: *1st set: Pluto, Epsilon & Stigma *2nd set: Omega & Uranus *3rd set: Gaia & Iota 'Skill format is as follows: ' *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: Normal attack effect *--> changed through patches Pluto #Inflicts 1337% damage on one enemy. CD 9.1 sec --> damage buffed to 1916% #Inflicts 694% damage to all enemies and has a 70% chance to stun entire enemy party for 4 sec CD 18.7 sec --> 925% damage with 90% chance and increased to 6 sec duration. Same CD. #Taunts all enemies and grants invulnerability for itself for 8 sec. CD 23.4 sec #Recovers 5% HP every 3 sec. #Increases DEF by 150% with a 15% chance for 7 sec, after getting hit. Caps at 3 stacks. CD 3.0 sec --> Passively reduces damage to party by 12%. Increases owns DEF by 15% capping at 5 stacks and gains 40% increase to ATK. #Reduces DEF of an enemy. Epsilon #Heals one party member for 993% HP and 286% every second for 3 sec thereafter. CD 16.5 sec --> Big change: Revives one party member with 100% HP and increases ATK by 61% and ATK SPD by 41% for 10.0 sec. CD 50.7 sec #Heals entire party for 521% HP. CD 10.4 sec --> now also heals for 71% HP every second for 3 sec and CD reduced to 7.8 sec #Removes all negative effects for one party member and transfers them to the enemy. CD 18.7 sec --> CD reduced to 15.6 sec. #Becomes invulnerable for 2 sec and heals itself for 600% HP every 6 seconds after its HP dropped below 50%. CD 80.0 sec --> CD reduced to 40.0 sec #Increases STA of all party members by 12%. #Removes negative status effects from allies. Stigma #Inflicts 2056% damage to one enemy and reduces the enemy's DEF by 50% for 10 sec. CD 16.1 sec --> damage buffed to 2327% and DEF reduction to 70% for 10 sec. #Inflicts 1227% damage to one enemy and removes one buff. CD 9.9 sec --> damage buffed to 1789%. #Increases ATK SPD by 76 for 16 sec and gains 100% Critical Rate. CD 26.0 sec --> ATK SPD buff buffed to 81 and CD reduced to 18.7 sec. #Vanishes for 7 sec. (No more info from other sources. Our translations of the current version follows now. We apologize that no comparison is possible for this skill.) --> Chance to vanish for 10 sec when hit and allow Stigma to increase EVA with every attack. Stigma has 100% ACC in this state. #Heals itself for 15% HP of damage dealt to enemies. #Inflicts double damage with every attack. Omega #Inflicts 743% damage to one enemy and reduces its DEF by 57% for 8 sec. CD 14.3 sec --> damage to entire enemy party. #Buffs entire party for 11 sec with a 53% ATK increase and a stun per normal attack chance. CD 22.1 sec #Casts invulnerability on enitre party for 9 sec. CD 23.4 sec #Increases damage dealt by Allies by 100%. #Increases own Immunity by 20% #Chance to blind (?) the enemy. Uranus #Inflicts 1545% damage and removes all buffs from one enemy and inflicts 1111% splash damage. CD 14.2 sec --> damage buffed to 1674% and 1201% splash damage. CD reduced to 9.5 sec #(From unclear pre-buff translation) --> Inflicts 640% damage and fixed damage over time thereafter. CD 20.1 sec #Increases own's ATK by 94%, ATK SPD by 70 and DEF PEN by 90 for 23 sec. CD 30.7 sec --> ATK SPD buffed to 85 #Attacks the enemy with highest ATK first. Increases EVA by 15 and reduces incoming damag by 52% when HP drops below 70%. CD 13.0 sec --> CD increased to 17.7 sec #When a party member dies Uranus increases ATK by 144% and EVA by 49 for 10 sec --> Big Change: Chance to increases ATK by 43% and ACC by 49 when hit. Caps at 4 stacks. CD 2.4 sec #Normal attacks deal damage over time. Gaia #Inflcits 967% damage to entire enemy party and prevents them from gaining any positive status effects for 7 sec. CD 15.9 sec #Inflicts 2261% damage to one enemy and stuns it for 7 sec and inflicts 1396% splash damage. CD 10.1 sec #Inflicts 305% damage to entire enemy party per sec for 5 sec and stuns them in the process. Gaia heals itself for 45% of damage dealt and is invincible during its effect. CD 26.0 sec #Increases INT for all party member by 9% and increases DEF PEN by 30. #Inflicts 2472% damage to entire enemy party opon death. CD 36.1 sec Iota #Inflicts 1661% damage to one enemy and decreases its ATK SPD by 43%, while inflicting 1035% damage to surroundings. CD 11.6 sec #1st Summon: Increases ATK. 2nd Summon: Increases ATK SPD. 3rd Summon: Gives chance to stun with normal attacks. 4th Summon: Inflicts additional damage. 5th Summon: Increases ATK SPD of active summoned Cards for 8 sec. CD 15.9 sec #Increases entire party's ATK by 57% and ATK SPD by 33% for 20 sec. CD 27.4 sec #Increases entire party's damage by 22% when attacking a boss. Additionally, everytime Iota is hit it has a 80% chance to invoke Cards in following order: Sword Card, Protection Card, Buff Card. CD 8.0 sec #When a Card is active Iota's increases ATK by 11% and reduces damage received by 31% for Iota itself. #Decreases DEF of the enemy. Dark Souls 'Release order: ' *1st set: Ragnarok & Tyr 'Skill format is as follows: ' *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *--> changed through patches Prophecy of Ragnarok #Inflicts 2830% damage to one enemy and silences it for as long as Ragnarok is alive. The silence will be lifted and transferred if Ragnarok targets another enemy. CD 13.0 sec #Inflicts 2644% damage to one enemy and reduces its ACC by 94 and DEF by 70% for 13 sec as well as preventing HP recovery for that target. CD 18.2 sec #Ragnarok removes every negative status effect from himself and gains immunity for new ones. For 18.0 sec Ragnarok gains 322% increased ATK, immunity to death and Area of Effect (AOE) damage for his normal attacks. CD 31.2 sec #Ragnarok will remain alive for 13.0 sec after dying, while gaining immunity to targeting, ATK SPD increase by 113 and ATK increase by 298%. The duration will be increased by 1 sec for every enhancment level on Ragnarok himself. CD 53 sec #Reduces AOE damage received by 40% for himself. (subtext hints for a reduction exclusivly for Raganrok himself) #Increases own's ATK. Tyr # # # # # #Chance to attack with 2 swords at once (inflicting double damage with one attack). Overview Chart